Rendez-vous
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Reese a envie de profiter de l'absence de numéro pour faire autre chose. Finch se laissera-t-il convaincre ?


**Rendez-vous**

_Pour Tildou qui m'a demandé d'écrire une histoire où Finch et Reese se voient en dehors de leur travail avec les numéros  
_

- Mike Ross. 25 ans, avocat chez Pearson & Darby, célibataire. Diplômé de Harvard – si l'on ignore que le document numérique le prouvant est postérieur à l'obtention dudit diplôme…

- Comment ça ? questionna Reese en coulant vers son partenaire un regard de côté.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un adepte des hypothèses, Mr. Reese, mais je pense que Mr. Ross a côtoyé à un moment ou un autre un petit génie de l'informatique qui a hacké pour lui la base de données de l'école.

L'ex agent de la CIA émit un sifflement appréciateur.

- Pratiquer la loi sans diplôme, notre numéro aime vivre dangereusement. S'il est découvert, il passera un bon bout de temps en prison.

- La machine ne nous prévient pas des fraudes, Mr Reese, ce qui signifie que Mr. Ross est en danger…

…Ou qu'il est un danger pour quelqu'un. Je sais, Finch, je commence à avoir l'habitude vous savez ? Donnez-moi l'adresse, je vais commencer par son appartement.

L'informaticien s'exécuta et son partenaire quitta la bibliothèque. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses recherches sur leur nouveau numéro quand son téléphone sonna. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Mr. Reese ?

- Je songeais à quelque chose, Finch – et l'informaticien pouvait dire que la nonchalance de son partenaire était étudiée – c'est toujours un numéro après l'autre et on ne prend jamais vraiment le temps de faire quelque chose d'autre… Que diriez-vous de sortir quelque part ?

Finch ne répondit pas tout de suite, analysant, décortiquant ce qui venait d'être dit. Etait-ce un nouveau moyen pour lui soutirer des informations ? Le mettre en confiance, bouleverser ses repères, dans l'espoir qu'il lâche quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi cette soudaine proposition ? questionna-t-il, suspicieux.

Reese eut un léger rire – et était-ce une pointe d'embrassement qu'il percevait ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment soudain, j'y pense depuis un moment en fait. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de côtoyer beaucoup de gens qui savent qui je suis, personne en fait. J'ai pensé que ce serait agréable de ne pas jouer un rôle, pendant un moment.

- Je vois, émit Finch sans s'engager.

L'inverse n'était pas vrai et, sans réellement _jouer un rôle_, Finch ne pourrait pas se détendre comme Reese prévoyait de le faire. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. La dissimulation lui était devenue une seconde nature et l'ex agent de la CIA était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami.

Néanmoins, il éprouvait une certaine réticence – ou bien était-ce de la nervosité ? Ils étaient tellement différents, avaient-ils seulement un point commun en dehors de leur désir d'aider les numéros ? A supposer qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, en dehors de toute mission, de quoi parleraient-ils ? Finch ne se voyait pas entretenir son partenaire des subtilités des différentes traductions de Dickens et il ne prendrait certainement pas plaisir à écouter l'ex agent de la CIA lister des techniques de combat.

- Vous êtes toujours là, Finch ?

- Oui. Proposez toujours, Mr. Reese, et si quelque chose retient mon attention, je vous le ferai savoir. Dans l'intervalle, je vous suggère de vous concentrer sur la fouille de l'appartement de Mr. Ross.

POI POI POI POI POI

Depuis l'intérieur de la voiture qu'il avait « emprunté », Reese observa Mike détacher l'antivol de son vélo et l'enfourcher. Il mit le contact et entreprit de le suivre, ce qui ne s'avéra pas une mince affaire, l'avocat slalomant entre les voitures avec une insouciance du danger que l'ex agent de la CIA se surprit à admirer.

- Pourquoi ne s'achète-t-il pas une voiture, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La réponse soudaine de Finch dans l'écouteur le fit presque sursauter.

- Il n'a pas l'argent nécessaire, une bonne part de son salaire sert à payer la maison de retraite de sa grand-mère.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là, Finch ?

- Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir entendu le mensonge élaboré que vous avez concocté pour convaincre Ms Zane de vous donner les renseignements que vous vouliez.

Reese eut un sourire en coin, assez satisfait de lui-même. Une affiche attira son œil alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue à la suite du jeune avocat.

- Nous pourrions aller au théâtre, dit-il soudain.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de me retrouver enfermé dans une salle pleine d'inconnus, répondit Finch, à peine un battement de cœur plus tard. J'ai découvert une nouvelle information sur l'ex ami de Mr Ross, Trevor… enchaîna-t-il sans laisser à Reese le temps de répondre

Celui-ci écouta son employeur lui expliquer ce qu'il avait appris tout en rayant mentalement une nouvelle ligne sur sa liste.

POI POI POI POI POI

Rapidement, ça devint presque un jeu. Reese proposait et Finch trouvait une raison ou une autre pour esquiver, décliner, refuser, éviter. Curieusement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Si l'informaticien n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention d'accepter, éventuellement, il le lui aurait fait savoir. Leurs échanges sur une possible sortie étaient plus un processus d'habituation, une phase d'apprivoisement. Par moment, Reese songeait avec amusement que ça avait des airs de parade amoureuse, à d'autre, ça ressemblait plus à une traque. Et le prédateur en lui appréciait l'excitation de la chasse, l'anticipation, l'attente.

- Wilson l'accompagne à une course de monster truck d'après son agenda en ligne, c'est le moment de vous introduire dans l'hôpital pour fouiller son bureau, Mr. Reese.

- Entendu. Avez-vous déjà été à ce genre de manifestation ?

- Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, ironisa l'informaticien sans cesser de pianoter sur son clavier, cherchant à accéder à la sécurité de l'hôpital.

- Nous pourrions…, commença Reese.

- Non merci. Passer une soirée à manger la poussière soulevée par des voitures géantes est très loin de l'idée que je me fais d'une sortie réussie. Maintenant, le code d'entrée à l'arrière est…

POI POI POI POI POI

Reese profita du fait que Neal rencontrait un problème avec l'alarme de la vitrine pour s'approcher suffisamment de lui et cloner son téléphone. Il eut juste le temps de compléter l'opération et de se renfoncer dans l'ombre avant que la sécurité du musée n'apparaisse. Il observa avec amusement le jeune escroc leur servir avec aplomb une explication abracadabrante à propos d'une investigation privée et d'un donneur anonyme et-vous-comprenez-que-la-sécurité-doit-être-sans-faille-afin-que-mon-patron…

- Qu'est-ce que ces flèches ont de si extraordinaires qui nécessite qu'on les mette dans une vitrine sous alarme de toute façon ? s'interrogea Reese à mi-voix en observant la scène

- Elles auraient appartenu à Nasu no Yoichi, l'archer qui a fait tomber la protection en éventail du bateau amiral lors de la bataille de Yashima, pendant l'ère Heian et…

- Je ne vous savais pas féru d'histoire japonaise, Finch.

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais j'ai examiné les collections du musée quand Mr. Caffrey a demandé à son ami de l'aider à déjouer la sécurité et ces flèches ont retenu mon attention. Elles ont quelque chose… d'élégant.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait une démonstration de tir à l'arc ce week-end, Finch, voudriez-vous m'y accompagner ?

- Je n'aime pas les armes, Mr. Reese, même quand elles ne font qu'un bruit limité.

POI POI POI POI POI

Reese évita le coup de poing de son adversaire et en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le genou. N'attendant pas de le voir s'écrouler, il se retourna pour faire face à son second agresseur. Détournant la lame qui filait vers son visage, il lui tordit le poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher l'arme, avant de l'assommer d'une manchette sur la nuque. Un coup de feu retentit alors, mais heureusement le tireur ne devait pas être expérimenté et la balle se ficha à un mètre de lui, dans l'une des caisses à trous dont les trafiquants se servaient pour déplacer les bêtes.

- Mr Reese ?!

Ignorant Finch, il bondit sur celui qui avait tiré et quelques échanges de coups plus tard, l'étendit dans la paille après avoir récupéré l'arme.

- Mr. Reese ? Etes-vous blessé ?

- Je vais bien Finch, répondit-il, essoufflé. A vrai dire, je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée.

- A propos des acheteurs potentiels ? Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de trace numérique d'une transaction quelconque et…

- Que diriez-vous d'aller voir une course de lévriers ?

- …Vous voulez dire ce jeu barbare où les chiens tombent les uns après les autres dans les pièges du parcours, se brisant les pattes ?

Reese haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas à quel genre de courses vous avez assisté mais de nos jours c'est très règlementé et ce genre de pratique est sanctionnée.

- Je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'événement, Mr. Reese, je vous encourage à lire des articles sur la manière dont ces bêtes sont traitées quand elles commencent à ne plus courir aussi vite.

L'ex agent de la CIA s'apprêtait à répondre mais l'un des trafiquants de chien se releva et s'empara d'une barre de fer en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Un sourire de loup étira les lèvres de Reese et il s'apprêta au combat.

POI POI POI POI POI

La situation évolua subitement suite à l'affaire Stanton. Finch n'avait rien dit après avoir désamorcé la bombe sur le toit, ni ensuite quand ils avaient regagné la bibliothèque. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Reese s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux pour rentrer dans l'appartement que son employeur lui avait offert et prendre un peu de repos qu'il se racla soudain la gorge. Reese s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule.

- Je me souviens avoir lu dans votre dossier que vous aviez appris à jouer au go, lors d'une mission mené en partenariat avec des agents de renseignements chinois.

- C'est exact, répondit-il lentement, attendant de voir où Finch voulait en venir.

L'informaticien se racla à nouveau la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Il se trouve que l'une des écoles que je finance héberge un tournois dans les prochains jours et je me demandais… peut-être aimeriez-vous tester votre habileté contre d'autres joueurs ?

Reese se retourna lentement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, essayant de décoder ce que Finch ne lui disait pas.

- En qualité de donateur, j'ai été invité à participer et, hum, demain est la journée des parties en équipe et je n'ai pas de partenaire pour l'instant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps que Reese assimile ce que l'autre venait de lui dire. Puis il sourit, les yeux pétillants.

- Avec plaisir, Finch. A quelle heure dois-je passer vous chercher ?

POI POI POI POI POI

Reese regarda sa montre. Encore. Puis il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'appel manqué. Pour la 3ème fois.

Finch était en retard. Pas suffisamment pour justifier qu'il tente de le joindre mais assez pour le rendre nerveux. L'informaticien était habituellement ponctuel, voire en avance.

Certes, la situation n'avait rien d'habituel.

Il réprima l'impulsion qui le poussait à regarder une fois de plus sa montre, bien qu'une poignée de secondes à peine se soient écoulées, et décida d'aller acheter des donuts à la boulangerie qu'il apercevait à travers le pare-brise. Si Finch n'était toujours pas là au moment où il revenait, alors il appellerait.

Juste comme il allait quitter la voiture, la portière s'ouvrit côté passager et son partenaire s'assit à ses côtés, légèrement essoufflé.

- Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, Mr. Reese, je me suis souvenu en partant que vous aviez besoin d'une licence pour participer au tournoi et j'ai dû rebrousser chemin pour hacker la base de données de l'American Go Association afin de hâter votre inscription. Voilà votre carte.

Finch lui tendit une simple carte en carton au nom de John Reese et il s'en empara en haussant les sourcils.

- J'aurais aisément pu emprunter l'identité d'un autre joueur de l'association le temps de la journée, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai pensé que nous devions suffisamment recourir aux mensonges dans le cadre de notre travail. Si nous prenons une journée de congé, j'apprécierais que nous fassions les choses dans la légalité pour une fois.

Reese eut un sourire en coin.

- Ne venez-vous pas de me dire que vous avez hacké l'Association ?

- Conduisez, Mr. Reese, ou nous ne serons jamais à l'heure pour le début du tournoi.

Docile, l'ex agent de la CIA démarra la voiture et suivit les instructions du GPS. L'école était à l'autre bout de la ville et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple pour Finch de s'y rendre directement plutôt que de l'attendre à quelques bloc de la librairie afin qu'ils y aillent ensemble.

Non, il pensait comme s'ils étaient encore en mission, en terme d'efficacité et de logistique. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça.

Peut-être que Finch avait eu _envie_ qu'ils fassent le trajet ensemble. Il coula un regard de côté à son partenaire, examinant l'idée, savourant la sensation de chaleur qu'elle faisait naître au creux de ses côtes. L'informaticien du sentir l'observation dont il était l'objet :

- Mr. Reese ?

- Je me demandais comment j'étais censé vous appeler aujourd'hui, improvisa-t-il, à quel nom est votre licence ?

- Harold Crow – un temps – mais vous pouvez juste m'appelez Harold.

- Harold, répéta Reese, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sonorité nouvelle et exotique à laquelle sa langue avait besoin de s'habituer.

Une ombre de sourire étira les lèvres de Finch.

- N'ayez pas l'air si surpris, Mr. Reese. Il s'agit d'un prénom que j'utilise depuis un certain temps maintenant, je pensais que vous en aviez conscience.

L'ex agent de la CIA émit un claquement de langue en réponse à la moquerie.

- Ok, alors vous pouvez m'appeler John.

Et Finch dû lutter un instant contre l'impulsion qui le poussait à répéter le nom à son tour.

- Alors, Harold, qu'est-ce qui vous a incité à faire une proposition, après avoir repoussé impitoyablement toutes les miennes ?

Finch marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'où seuls les mots « subtilité » et « attaque frontal » émergèrent.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu.

L'informaticien se racla la gorge. Il semblait faire ça régulièrement depuis la veille, un rhume en préparation ? Reese sourit intérieurement et s'abstint de prononcer l'innocente remarque à voix haute.

- J'ai réalisé que rien n'est jamais sûr, acquis. Que le temps est une chose précieuse, Mr. R… John. Et que ce n'était pas un crime de m'en octroyer une partie pour certaines choses que j'ai envie de faire.

A nouveau, cette sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose de glacé, sombre et vide qu'il avait porté longtemps en lui comme un poids mort reprenait vie. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce que sa voix aurait pu trahir.

Ils parcoururent en silence les derniers kilomètres, puis l'ex agent de la CIA pénétra dans le parking de l'école et fut vaguement surpris de le trouver déjà bondé. Depuis quand le Go était-il en vogue ? Avant que Zhun ne lui explique les règles, il n'en avait lui-même jamais entendu parler… Un vague souvenir lui revint, quelque chose à propos d'un manga, mais la pensée s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse l'examiner.

- Oh, garez-vous ici, dit soudain son partenaire en indiquant une place handicapé.

- Ici ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

Finch brandit une carte qu'il posa derrière le volant, afin qu'elle soit bien visible à travers le pare-brise, et tapota la cane qu'il avait amené et que Reese n'avait pas remarqué.

- Mr. Crow a eu un regrettable accident de cheval, expliqua-t-il, pince sans rire. Curieusement, ça a ses avantages.

- Cheval, Harold ? Vous êtes plein de surprises. Je crois que je ne vous ai pas fait cette proposition encore.

- Je ne pense pas que mes vertèbres l'auraient appréciée de toute manière, signala Finch en ouvrant la portière.

Le parcours jusqu'à la salle où se déroulait le tournois était fléché et ils parvinrent sans encombre au gymnase qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Une cinquantaine de tables doubles, sur lesquels des gobans étaient déjà posés, avaient été disposées sur plusieurs rangs et semblaient attendre les participants. Certains, ayant tiré au sort leurs numéros, occupaient déjà une partie des chaises.

Finch traversa la salle en direction du bureau où deux étudiants vérifiaient les inscriptions et Reese lui emboita le pas. Ses yeux parcoururent machinalement la salle, notant les différentes issues, passant sur les personnes présentes pour détecter une possible menace. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il secoua la tête avec une expression d'autodérision.

Grâce aux manipulations informatiques de Finch, ils passèrent l'étape des vérifications d'identités sans problème et Reese tira un numéro pour eux.

- 13, lu-t-il. Est-ce que je dois considérer ça comme de mauvais augure ?

- Je ne sais pas John dans certaines cultures, c'est un signe de chance. Votre choix. Je crois que notre table est là bas.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, les organisateurs indiquèrent le début des parties.

Ses parties d'échec hebdomadaires avec Elias avaient permis à Finch de garder son esprit tactique affuté et, bien que le nigiri lui ait attribué les pierres blanches, il prit rapidement du terrain sur son adversaire et su qu'il gagnait dès le début du Yose.

Reese en revanche, n'avait pas approché un goban depuis des années et était un peu rouillé. Le temps qu'il retrouve ses repères, son adversaire avait déjà occupé toutes les places stratégiques et malgré ses tentatives désespérées il ne put faire vivre qu'un nombre limité de groupes.

- Une victoire, une défaite, ce n'est pas un si mauvais début, l'encouragea Finch alors qu'ils changeaient d'adversaires. Certains ne peuvent pas en dire autant…

- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir votre niveau de jeu, Harold.

Finch lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour gagner, John, remarqua-t-il gentiment. Voyons jusqu'où nous pouvons aller avant de nous faire éliminer et… nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois.

Reese releva brusquement la tête mais Finch s'était déjà assis et serrait la main de son prochain adversaire. L'ex agent de la CIA l'imita, un sourire inconscient aux lèvres.

Les deux parties suivantes se soldèrent par deux victoires pour eux, et celles d'après, à nouveau, par une victoire et une défaite, mais cette fois Finch fut celui qui perdit.

- Une erreur stupide, dit-il d'un air renfrogné. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ce groupe en haut à gauche était en atari et après avoir perdu ces pierres c'est tout mon groupe du milieu qui s'est trouvé en danger.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour gagner, lui rappela Reese. Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à la pause de midi sans être éliminés, nous pouvons nous en féliciter.

- Certes, grommela l'informaticien.

Reese eut un petit rire.

- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, Harold. Choisissez-nous une table pendant que je vais voir à la cafétéria ce qu'on peut se procurer à manger. Peut-être même qu'ils auront du thé vert.

Finch hocha la tête et boita jusqu'à une table un peu isolé vers le fond de la salle.

Quand Reese revint avec deux boîtes de pâtes façon risotto au chorizo, Finch le surprit en sortant de son sac des couverts, des assiettes et une bouteille de vin.

- Vraiment, Harold ? remarqua-t-il, amusé.

- Je ne mangerai pas dans du plastique si je peux l'éviter, contra Finch d'un ton pincé. Et un repas sans vin est comme un plat sans sel.

Reese secoua la tête, les yeux pétillants, et transvasa le contenu de sa boîte dans l'assiette. Il porta une bouché à ses lèvres et grimaça légèrement.

- Pour le sel, je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter…

Finch haussa un sourcil, gouta à son tour et eut un air parfaitement offusqué.

- Le tournoi reprend dans plus de deux heures, remarqua-t-il. C'est un intervalle suffisamment long pour que nous reprenions la voiture jusqu'au restaurant le plus proche.

Reese eut un instant d'hésitation.

- Si vous le désirez, accepta-t-il, faisant mine de se lever.

Finch lui adressa un regard inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

A nouveau, son partenaire eut un moment d'hésitation. Il commença à secouer la tête et Finch insista.

- John.

- Très bien, très bien, capitula-t-il. A vrai dire… j'espérai que nous aurions le temps de faire une partie ensemble avant la reprise du tournoi.

- Oh.

Finch porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée avant de plonger à nouveau sa fourchette dans ses pâtes.

- Je vous emmènerai dans un bon restaurant la prochaine fois, promit Reese.

- Je veillerai à ce que vous teniez parole, répondit Finch du tac au tac sans lever les yeux. Commencez à économiser, j'ai des habitudes gustatives plutôt onéreuses.

Après avoir fini leur repas, ils débarrassèrent la table pour y installer un goban. Beaucoup de joueurs étaient sorti déjeuner, peut-être au courant de la piètre qualité de la nourriture proposée par l'école, et le gymnase était presque désert. Finch posa la première pierre et le petit bruit qu'elle émit résonna dans le silence.

_Pa-chi_

Reese joua à son tour et ils enchaînèrent une dizaine de coups, délimitant leurs zones d'influence. Quand celles-ci entrèrent en contact, la vraie bataille commença, sur l'un des bords, et Reese eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas se laisser encercler. Il posa une pierre qui coupait l'avancée de Finch et le plus âgé eut un moment d'hésitation, la main suspendue au dessus du goban.

Son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter.

- Excusez-moi un instant.

Finch écarquilla les yeux en lisant le sms qu'il avait reçu. Ses yeux allèrent du goban au téléphone et il fronça les sourcils en remettant ce dernier dans sa poche.

- Un souci, Finch ? s'informa son partenaire.

- Harold. Et non, ce n'est rien.

Reese n'insista pas et ils reprirent la partie. L'ex agent de la CIA sécurisa le coin droit avant d'attaquer les pierres de son partenaire, plus haut. Finch répliqua en mettant en danger un groupe qu'il avait laissé isolé au centre. Il parvint à s'extirper de la situation en connectant ses pierres après avoir capturé celles de l'informaticien et son adversaire hésita à nouveau.

- Son téléphone sonna une fois de plus.

Finch leva la tête et parcouru le gymnase des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur la caméra à droite des gradins et il lança, exaspéré :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Reese. Harold, que se passe-t-il ?

- La machine essaye de m'aider. Le premier sms que j'ai reçu était un conseil de coup. Ici, précisa-t-il en montrant l'endroit où il avait connecté ses pierres un moment plus tôt.

- La machine vous aide à… tricher ? releva son partenaire, éberlué.

Finch eut l'air vaguement embarrassé.

- Je ne l'ai pas programmé explicitement pour ça mais il se peut que je lui ai… donné de mauvaises habitudes en lui demandant son aide dans un casino. Au début. Quand j'étais encore en train de coder les bases.

Reese le dévisagea un instant avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

- J'écoute, dit-il seulement.

Et Finch se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de partager cette anecdote avec son partenaire. Il n'y avait dans cette histoire aucun détail mettant ses secrets en danger, rien qui puisse donner à Reese un moyen de pression sur lui, ou même de taquinerie. C'était juste un moment du passé, baigné de l'exaltation qui avait entouré la mise au monde de la machine, et il avait envie d'offrir à son partenaire la possibilité de…

De quoi ? Le connaître mieux ? Maintenant que Nathan était mort, l'ex agent de la CIA était déjà la personne le connaissant le mieux. De le comprendre ? Il était plutôt sur que Reese l'avait déjà bien cerné, même avec le peu d'information qu'il avait à sa disposition. Non c'était plutôt…

Finch tressaillit quand il réalisa qu'il avait tout simplement envie de lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en lui. Comme Reese lui avait fait confiance sur ce toit, avec cette bombe autour de lui, prête à exploser.

Son partenaire patientait en silence, comme s'il devinait les pensées qui le traversaient. Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Finch sourit, et commença à raconter.

* * *

Mon bouquin est dispo sur amazon, un petit geste pour une romancière dans la dèche ? ^^ ICI : www*amazon*fr/Nocturne-Ali%C3%A9nor-Gauthier/dp/2366510233 (remplacez les étoiles par des points)


End file.
